1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control device for an engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to an engine power output control device for the engine of the watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
As personal watercraft have become popular, they have become increasingly fast. Today, certain personal watercrafts are capable of speeds greater than 60 miles per hour. To attain such speeds, these personal watercrafts are driven by high power output motors.
Typically, two-cycle engines are used in personal watercraft because two-cycle engines have a fairly high power-to-weight ratio. One disadvantage of two-cycle engines, however, is that they produce relatively high emissions. In particular, vast amounts of carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons are produced during operation of such an engine. Once steps are taken to reduce these emissions, other undesirable consequences typically result, such as an increase in the weight of the engine, the cost of manufacture, and/or the reduction of power.
It has been suggested that four-cycle engines replace two-cycle engines in personal watercraft. Four-cycle engines typically produce less hydrocarbon emissions than two-cycle engines while still producing a relatively high power output. Additionally, it has been suggested that fuel injected engines are more efficient and cleaner.